Angel in the night
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: 'It hurts. I beg for him to stop, but he won't.' I am the son of a mother-who died when I was born- and an abusive father. My dad abuses me for everything- from eating too much to making friends. And that annoying, cocky blue hedgehog isn't helping either
1. The newborn

Angel in the night

Chapter 1, the Newborn

April twelfth 8:05p.m, 1989

The new mother had successfully delivered her baby. She was covered in sweat and tired, but nothing could take away the happiness she held inside her as she waited to see her newborn.

The mother turned to look at her husband. He was sleeping comfortably in a recliner about four feet away from the hospital bed.

She sighed. 'How can he be sleeping at such an exciting time like this?' She thought. Then she remembered when she announced the news nine, long months ago. He did not seem that happy. What if he didn't want this baby? Would he leave her? She quickly dismissed those disturbing thoughts and stared intently at her husband.

"Shade? Sweetheart, wake up." The wife whispered.

"Huh?" Shade opened his eyes half way to look at his wife.

"Do you want to see our new child or not?"

"You mean…"

The mother giggled. "Yes, sleepy head, they're probably making sure all of his vitals are okay."

Shade's ears perked up. "It's a boy?"

"I'm assuming it's a boy. Nobody told me anything and I'm getting kind of worried."

"Really?" A grin slowly crept onto the hedgehog's face. "Now that's odd. I figured they would at least tell you its gender."

The mother shifted her glance towards the door. My baby… he called my baby an 'it'.

Then the door opened, and in came a small, chubby chocolate colored dog pushing a wheelchair. She wheeled the chair up next to the bed, and then looked at the mother.

"Rose?" The dog asked while checking a medical clipboard.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see your baby?"

Rose almost fell off the bed in excitement. "Yes!"

The halls were completely deserted, except for a few stray patients here and there. The three walked quietly and quickly threw a long, narrow corridor. They eventually came to the nursery. The nurse led the couple to an isolated incubator. Inside was a baby that closely resembled Shade-red stripes and all-and bare Rose's fiery crimson eyes.

"The babies with blue ribbons are boys, and pink ribbons are the girls." The nurse said while gazing at the wriggling baby thoughtfully.

Rose looked at her baby. She smiled when she saw a baby blue ribbon wrapped loosely around his leg, then turned to Shade and said, "It's… a boy."

The nurse grinned. "And, what will his name be?"

Rose looked at her husband, then back at her baby. "Shadow… I'll call him Shadow."

"Okay," The nurse replied. "I'll go make out the birth certificate."

The nurse walked out, leaving the three hedgehogs alone.

"Isn't this great?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Yeah, for me anyway."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, confused and afraid.

"Well, you've accomplished a lot of things in life. You graduated from collage and got a job as a lawyer, and you married me." Shade's evil grin became a grin of lust. "But, that my flower, is where your happiness ends."

"W-What are you going to do?" Rose asked while moving to guard her baby.

"Well your, I mean our life stopped when you got pregnant."

"Then why did you stay with me?" Rose asked, teary-eyed.

"I just wanted to see how he'd turn out, and now I see that I should have done you both in when I had the chance. Why wait when you can practically kill two birds with one stone, in this case, two hedgehogs."

Rose had heard enough. She had to get away, somehow, before Shade did something to her, to Shadow… then she thought of something. The incubator had wheels. She could roll Shadow away. That is, if Shade didn't catch her in the process… It was worth a shot. She leaned gently against the incubator, trying not to look suspicious.

When Rose looked up, she saw Shade digging into his quills. She gasped when he pulled out a black pistol.

"Any last words?" Shade asked, while pointing the gun at his wife.

Now! Rose turned and pushed the incubator towards the swinging doors, just as Shade pulled the trigger…

A sound of a gunshot, then silence. Shade watched the incubator glide quietly out the door, then glanced at his wife. Her crimson eyes were lifeless, and her body was surrounded by a pool of blood. Shade smiled with satisfaction, then went to find his 'son.'

"What happened?" The nurse yelled as she raced into the nursery. Then she saw the body. "I need help!" She called, even though she knew the mother was already gone…

Shade grinned when he saw the incubator all alone in the corridor.

"There you are." Shade exclaimed as he picked Shadow up. He stared intently into his son's blood-red eyes, then he sighed. "I guess I'll spare your life… for now."

To be continued…

My first chapter is finally updated. Please review!


	2. Wants and desires

Chapter 2: Wants and desires

5 Years later…

Shade sat in a black leather armchair reading 'How to Kill a Mocking Bird.', when his five-year-old son cautiously stepped into the living room. Shade looked at his son.

"What?"

Shadow stared longingly at the ground, not wanting to look his father in the eye. "I want… to go to this place the humans call… school."

"Do you now? Well, you can't."

"But I want an education."

Shade raised an eyebrow. "My, my, such big words for a little… helpless… thing like you." He smiled and made a gesture with his hand. "Come sit on my lap."

Shadow nodded and climbed onto his father's lap. He shuddered as Shade roughly pushed his head into his pure white chest fur.

"Do you know why you can't go to school?"

Shadow craned his neck to look at his father. "Why?"

Shade sighed. "Nobody told you?" He chuckled and stroked his son's head gently. "Everyone will think you're a freak."

"No they won't!" Shadow cried, trying to pull away from his father, but failed. His father grabbed the back of his head-so he couldn't move- and stared into his son's eyes.

"You know, you're cute when you struggle." Shade moved closer to Shadow's face, so close that Shadow could feel his breath on his lips.

"And your lips look so… delectable."

Shadow gasped when his father's lips brushed against his own. Shade laughed.

"I think I want a taste…" Shadow eyes widened as he felt their lips connect.

"Ohm… stop" Shadow said as he tried to push his father away.

"Stop what? You know you love it."

Shadow shook his head. "No, I don't so just… stop."

"And what if I don't want to?" Shade said, releasing his hold on Shadow.

Shadow hopped down from his father's lap. "I'll run away."

Shade smiled. "Really? And where will you go?"

Shadow thought for a minute, then replied. "School."

To be continued…

Ohh… Is Shadow really going to try going to school? What will our antagonist, Shade do if his son runs away? I know, this chapter is short, but chapter three will hopefully be longer. Please review!


	3. Blues n' school

Chapter 3: Blues n' school

The streets were quiet as Shadow walked towards school. 'Nobody's going to think I'm a freak.' He thought. 'Dad's wrong.' He winced as he remembered today's earlier events. 'And he's a bit weird.'

A few people stared at him. They whispered things like "Shouldn't he be in school?" and, "where's his parents?" Shadow frowned. They were right. He had a father, but no always wondered why?

Shadow dismissed that thought and continued his walk. Little did he know, there was a grey, shoddy van following him.

He jumped when a deep voice called out, "Hey, kid!"

Shadow turned as the old van pulled up beside him. "Yes?"

"I seem to have lost my dog, and I was wondering if you'd help me look for him."

"Sure, what does he look like?"

"Well…" The man thought a while, thinking of a good lie. He then noticed Shadow's fur color. 'Perfect.' He thought. "He has black fur with white spots, and has blue eyes."

Shadow nodded. "So what you're saying is he's basically a backwards Dalmatian?"

"Yes, wait what?"

"Is your dog black with white spots, or white with black spots?"

"Does it really matter?" The man asked.

"It does matter because we'll never know."

"Just get in the van."

Shadow sighed. "Okay, fine."

The van smelled like sweat. Shadow wrinkled his nose with disgust. "Is the smell from the missing backwards Dalmatian?"

The man laughed then locked the doors.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Shadow asked, while mentally cursing himself for getting into the van in the first place.

"Making sure you don't fall out." The man replied. "The doors open real easily, and I don't want you getting hurt." He smiled, giving Shadow a good view of his teeth.

Shadow tried hard not to vomit. The man's teeth were as black as Shadow's fur, and his breath smelled to high-heavens!

The man leaned closer to Shadow's face. "Like my teeth? It took me two years to get them this black."

Shadow managed a smile, and said, "That's nice. Can we go find your dog now?"

The man sighed. "There was never any dog! That was only an excuse to get you in my van!" He chuckled and pulled out a switchblade. "Any last words?"

The man suddenly yelped and pulled back, covering his face, while muttering, "He hit me. However, I did not see him strike me. All I saw was a blue blur…"

Shadow turned to see a blue hedgehog kneeling between the two front seats.

"Who… who are you?" Shadow asked.

The hedgehog winked and wagged his pointer finger, then in an instant, he was gone.

Shadow quickly unlocked the door and scrambled out of the car, and sprinted towards school.

The secretary jumped as Shadow burst into the office, and said, "No running!"

"Sorry," Shadow said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked, while rearranging the notes and files on her desk.

"I wish to enroll here." Shadow replied. "Isn't enrolling new students your job."

"And where is your parent/guardian?"

Shadow eyes widened. I need my dad for this?

"Um, hello?" The secretary asked, waving her hands to get Shadow's attention. "Where is your parent?"

"Uh, he couldn't make it. He said it was… uh… family emergency!" Please let her fall for that.

"You know I have been a secretary here for ten years." She wagged her finger like the blue hedgehog did in the van. "And I believe I've become an expert at picking up on lies when I see them."

"But it's true!" Shadow cried.

"What happened?"

"My… mother died." There, Shadow thought. That's perfect.

"Hey, Mrs. Parker!"

Shadow turned to see a boy around his age grinning from ear to ear. But not just any boy.

No way! Shadow thought. It can't be!

To Be Continued…

I FINALLY finished this chapter. J So sorry for the wait. L Who is this boy and why Shadow so shocked? Find out in chapter four. Please review! J


	4. The look a like

Chapter 4: The look a like

Shadow stared in shock as the blue hedgehog stood on his tiptoes to see the secretary.

Mrs. Parker grinned. "Why if it isn't my favorite speedy hedgehog. What is the occasion?"

"Mrs. Anderson wanted to see if those health forms are in yet."

Mrs. Parker frowned. "No, they're not here yet. I wonder why."

The boy nodded, and then slipped quietly out of the office.

"Such a sweet boy. He doesn't talk very much though."

Shadow nodded, slowly absorbing this information. "What's his name?"

"Sonic."

Shadow started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mrs. Parker called.

Shadow cracked a smile, and then whispered, "Out."

XXXXXX

The playground was filled with children. Shadow eyed the blue hedgehog playing a round of kickball with a few other kids. He walked up to him.

"Hey."

"You want to play?" Sonic asked, rolling the ball to the kicker.

"No, it's about that event that happened earlier. With the van?"

"Oh! I knew you looked familiar!" Sonic replied. "Yes, you were the idiot who climbed into the van with a complete stranger."

"Well, I was going to thank you, but I not polite to people who call me an idiot." Shadow snapped.

Sonic smiled. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Shadow."

"It fits." Sonic replied while catching the ball and throwing it to home base.

"Fits what?" Shadow asked.

"Your name fits your personality." Sonic said, as the bell signaling the end of recess rang. "Did you register yet?"

"No," Shadow sighed. "I need to, don't I?"

"Yeah, I can come with you, if you want. Mrs. Anderson won't mind."

"Fine."

XXXXXX

"There you are!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed as the two hedgehogs ambled into the office.

"I brought Shadow to register."

"You brought me?" Shadow muttered. "More like followed me."

"Right," Mrs. Parker said. "So where is your parent?"

"I already told you, my dad couldn't make it." Shadow growled, giving Mrs. Parker a cold glare.

"Right, so you'll be in room 102, with-"

"No way!" Sonic yelled. "You're in my class!"

"Before you leave," Mrs. Parker said, handing a small stack of papers to Shadow.

"What's all this?" Shadow asked.

"Health forms, register sheets, lunch fees, stuff like that. But," Mrs. Parker eyed Shadow warningly. "I want your dad to sign them, understood?"

Shadow nodded silently, and then joined Sonic out in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, seeing the worried look on Shadow's face.

"These forms, she wants my dad to sign them…" Shadow's voice wondered off as he turned to look for his classroom.

"Yeah, what about them?" Sonic replied, kicking a small pebble. "I had to forge my parent's signatures, because…"

Shadow looked at Sonic. "Because?"

"They died in a car accident when I was two."

"I'm so sorry." Shadow whispered. "I should've dropped the subject."

"It's okay," Sonic mumbled. "To tell you the truth, I've become a lot braver now, and I'm able to stand my ground against bullies." He crouched into a pouncing stance, bared his teeth, and growled. He looked at Shadow, whose lip was bleeding from trying not to laugh. Sonic pointed his tail up. "Are you afraid?"

"Not really." Shadow admitted, letting a few giggles out.

"Well," Sonic said, standing up. "You're not scared because you're my friend."

"Right," Shadow sighed, turning to look for room 102. "Well, I'm sure you send all those bullies packing with your 'mean look.'"

"Hey!" Sonic cried. "Anyway, come on!" He yelled, grabbing Shadow's arm. "We have to get to class!"

Finally, it is done! I am sorry for the delay! I was sick twice, I had school, and I had to help with holiday cookies.

Nevertheless, I finally finished, and it looks like Sonic and Shadow are starting to become good friends. Chapter 5 is coming soon. Reviews and comments are appreciated!


	5. School days

Chapter Five: School days

"Why hello there!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed as the two hedgehogs walked into the room. Then glanced at Shadow, who had his eyes glued to the floor, occasionally looking upwards to see where he was going. "Is this our new student?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I helped him register and get to class." He stopped to glare at Shadow who was baring his teeth at him, then quickly added, "But only because I asked him if I could go."

"You've been a great helper, but I'd wish you would tell me these things before you go running off."

Sonic blushed "Yes, Mrs. Anderson."

Sonic's blush evolved into a deeper shade of red when the whole class broke into laughter. Mrs. Anderson turned to the class, ready to yell, when someone yelled, "Be quiet!"

Shadow glanced up to see a human girl with blond hair and blue eyes standing on a chair.

"I can't believe you guys! Why are you being so mean?" The girl shouted. "Imagine if you were in his place!" She pointed at Sonic. "And everyone was laughing at you! How would you feel?" She waited to see everyone completely silent, and then added, "I'm glad you understand now." With that, she sat back down, and began flattening out the wrinkles in her dress.

_Wow, _Shadow thought as he stared at the kids. _She made them as quiet as mice… _

"Thank you, Maria," Mrs. Anderson said, then turned to Sonic. "You can sit down now."

"Okay." Sonic mumbled.

Mrs. Anderson turned to Shadow. "Would you like to tell the class your name?"

Shadow shook his head. _This teacher is giving me a choice? _

"No? Come on, the whole class wants to know your name."

"No we don't!" Someone shouted from the back of the room. "It's probably something girly like Sunshine or Midnight!"

"Frost! Is that anyway to treat your peers?" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed as she put her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow shuddered from the sudden touch. _This touch… is like the one I got from my father before he… _

Mrs. Anderson gasped as Shadow smacked her hand away. Shadow quickly backed away, hand over his mouth.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, rushing to his friend's side.

Unable to speak, Shadow only clutched his stomach and glared helplessly at Sonic.

"Mrs. Anderson, can I take him to the nurse?" Sonic asked.

"Uh sure," Mrs. Anderson mumbled, looking at her hand.

XXXXXXXXX

Everything was quiet as the two hedgehogs walked.

Sonic looked at Shadow his face of concern. "Does your stomach still hurt?"

Shadow focused on the two stray students chatting in the hallway.

Sonic frowned. "You know it's not polite to ignore people, especially your friends."

Shadow shook his head.

"Then what does hurt you?" Sonic asked.

Shadow only shrugged, clutching his stomach.

"Why do you keep holding your stomach if it doesn't hurt?"

Shadow immediately stopped walking and quickly turned to face Sonic. "None of your business."

"Then why am I taking you to the nurse if you're not even sick!"

"Did I ask you to take me?"

Sonic's ears drooped a little like a depressed wolf that let his meal scamper off. "No, but you looked like you were in pain, so-"

"So you decided to play the hero and take the sick kid to the nurse? Well let me tell you, heroes do not always win. They don't always get the perfect life, with the perfect parents and friends. They don't always become the talk of the town by retrieving a little kitten stuck in a tree." Shadow blinked a few times, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "Just for once I would like to see someone besides the hero. Someone who could be a hero but they have something or someone holding them back in life."

"Is there someone or something holding you back in life, Shadow?" Sonic asked, his emerald eyes glittering with worry and a hint of concern.

Shadow clutched his stomach. "I guess so."

Sonic grinned. "Alright! Now we're making some progress here!"

Shadow sighed. "Yeah." He turned and started back down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Sonic called chasing after Shadow.

"To the bathroom. Do you mind?"

Sonic sighed. "Shadow, I think we're missing something in our friendship. Something, like, oh I don't know, maybe giving me a heads up before you just walk off like that?"

Shadow sighed pushing Sonic up against the wall. Sonic gasped, turning red.

"Shadow, what are you-"

Shadow put his finger to Sonic's lips. "I'm sorry for making you worry." He lifted Sonic's chin up gently with his right hand.

Sonic's heartbeat quickened as Shadow stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes began to close as Shadow leaned in closer. Sonic's knees buckled as Shadow kissed him gently on his forehead.

Shadow backed away quickly realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry…" he whispered backing up towards the bathroom. "I'm so sorry…"

Sonic could only stare at his friend. He was at a loss for words and his legs weren't stable enough to walk without falling.

He watched in pain, wondering why Shadow wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so stupid!" Shadow yelled kicking the stall with his foot repeatedly. "Why did I kiss him!" He paused, in mid thought. "Why did I kiss him? Did I kiss him to provide comfort or was it really something…" He kicked the stall door again, and stared at the deep gauge in the door. _There is only one thing that can solve this, and ease my confusion… _Tears stained his blood red eyes as he pulled a pocketknife out of his quills and began to cut…

Another chapter finished! I am so happy :] I am already starting to write the next chapter. Did the ending scare you? Shadow has a lot of problems… just kidding. ;) He just has a complicated life like many of us do. I keep on forgetting to do this so here you go:

Sonic, Shadow and Maria belong to Sega, all other characters belong to Sonadowlover121.

Bye for now!


	6. Forgery

Chapter six: Forgery

Shadow tried his best to ignore Sonic for the rest of the day, but it was hard since Mrs. Anderson seated him right beside the speedy blue hero. As the bell rang, Shadow hurried out the door, ignoring Sonic's calls and pleads for him to come back. He did not get very far, before Frost and his gang caught up with him.

"Hey it's the new kid. What's up Sunshine?" Frost laughed at his own joke.

"Good one boss!" One of his minions chimed in. He was a jet-black hawk with violent colored eyes. He had mostly navy blue feathers with a few gold ones here and there. He laughed. "Should we teach Sunshine a lesson?"

"Yeah a lesson!" Shadow glared at the bright orange hedgehog who stared back at him with innocent baby blue eyes.

"No, that wouldn't make Sunshine fell very welcome." Frost said.

Shadow gave the blue and white hedgehog a cold glare. "My name is not Sunshine, it's Shadow."

Frost grinned. "Oh really? Well Shadow, for newbie's like you we have a special welcoming ceremony." His smile darkened as he beckoned his minions to close in on Shadow. "Alex, Victor? You know what to do."

Shadow turned and ran as the boys began to chase him.

~Angel in the Night~

"Where're you going Sunshine?" Victor chimed in, closing in on Shadow.

Shadow sped up. _You know, I am really starting to hate that annoying hawk!_

Shadow almost rammed into Frost when he suddenly appeared in front of him.

Frost laughed. "Nowhere to run now Sunshine!"

Shadow sighed as the three boys surrounded him.

"Now the real welcome happens!" Victor chirped.

"Stop!"

Shadow, Frost and his gang looked up to see Sonic standing on a tree branch above them.

"We're just having a friendly chat with him," Frost exclaimed putting his arm around Shadow's shoulder in a friendly manor. "Right Sunshine?"

Shadow smacked Frost's hand away. "It's Shadow."

"Whatever."

"I've seen enough," Sonic said as he jumped from the tree branch to the ground. "Leave."

"But we weren't finished." Frost said, and then grinned. "I have an idea. Why don't you run along now and let the responsible people have a responsible conversation. I sure Mrs. Anderson is worried sick about you."

Shadow gasped as Sonic shoved Frost to the ground. Frost glared at Sonic as he got up and started dusting himself off. Then faster then Sonic could comprehend Frost shoved him back. Sonic let out a choked gasp as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Little brat! That will teach you to-" Frost was cut off as Shadow kicked him square in the back.

This time Frost had the wind knocked out of him, and a bit of blood.

"We have to get him to the doctor, man." Alex cried cradling Frost in his arms. He glared at Shadow. "You're a monster! Look at what you have done!"

"I didn't mean to-" Shadow began to say but the three were already gone. He stared at Sonic's unconscious body. _I should at least get him somewhere safe…_

~Angel in the Night~

Sonic awoke to the sound of a girl screaming. He smiled. That scream could only belong to one girl. Amy Rose. He gasped when he got to the door. He could hear Shadow's voice! His ears perked up as he rushed down the stairs.

"Who are you?" Amy cried staring at the black and red hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Shadow said, occasionally glancing towards the stairway.

"I am Amy Rose. Now what are you doing here?"

"Well if you must know, I bought Sonic here for-"

"Sonic's hurt!" Amy wailed. She then fixed her eyes on Shadow. "You hurt him, didn't you?"

"I was only protecting him," Shadow replied. _Do I really look like the killer type?_

"Shadow!" Sonic cried as he jumped on Shadow.

Amy gasped as Sonic pulled Shadow into a bear hug.

"Sonic please. I haven't had the best day," Shadow mumbled.

"But I owe you my life. After all, I was supposed to protect you but you wounded up protecting me. So whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"Anything huh?" Shadow thought for a moment. "Go jog around the city."

Sonic blinked. "The whole city?"

Shadow nodded. "The whole city. In addition, to prove you did it, back a souvenir. It can be edible and could be just for you or someone else."

Sonic smiled. "So when do you want the snow cone?"

"When you get back, but that wasn't what I was trying to get at. I need proof, and a snow cone would possibly be enough, that is if you don't drop it, eat it or accidentally sneeze or cough on it."

Sonic sighed. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shadow sat down at the table and sighed. He looked around. _This place isn't so bad._

The kitchen had teal colored walls and the orange hardwood- flooring was so clean he could see his reflection staring back at him. The table was made of granite, as were the counter tops. There was a stainless steel fridge and stove by the door leading to the living room.

"So how old are you?" Amy asked.

"Almost five and a half," Shadow replied rather blandly, since he didn't really want to converse with the pink hedgehog.

"You're Sonic's age."

Shadow glared coldly at Amy. "Yeah. What's your point?"

"You get to be in the same grade as Sonic." Amy sighed. "He's so romantic…"

_And you're so weird, _Shadow thought as he stared blankly at the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked when she noticed Shadow looking eagerly at the fridge.

"Yeah."

"Well we you could have cereal, fruit, pop tarts…" Amy put her hands on her hips. "We would've had a broader selection if somebody went shopping yesterday. And I didn't even want to ask a certain silver hedgehog to go."

"Will you drop the subject already?" Shadow looked up to see a young silver hedgehog walk into the kitchen. His quills were pointed out in every direction and bounced whenever the young hedgehog took a step.

"Well you could've gone!" Amy exclaimed.

"I was cleaning my room and helping Tails fix the X-Tornado. What were you doing?"

"I was cleaning the club house, minus your room because you need to pick up after yourself."

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you were doing," Silver said sarcastically. He smiled when he noticed Shadow. "Hi, I'm Silver."

Shadow stared at the silver hedgehog.

"That's the same reaction he got from Sonic and Knuckles," Amy said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Amy! Nobody was talking to you!"

"That's really your name?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Silver said, "but it's weird."

"Why?"

"Well you see when you me from afar I look like I actually have silver fur."

Shadow nodded. "And when somebody looks at you when they're close to you, they would realize that you have actually had white fur."

"Somebody's parents were color blind!" Amy exclaimed as she fell on the ground in laughter.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked when he noticed the trails of tears running down Silver's face.

Silver shook his head before he turned and ran out of the kitchen.

"Silver," Amy called out, standing up. "I'm sorry!"

Shadow jumped when he heard a door slam. "Why did he start crying?"

"It's my fault," Amy said, "I shouldn't have said that about his parents."

"Where are his parents?"

"They… died in a house fire. Silver was the only survivor. His sister died too." She looked at Shadow and said, "are you noticing something here?"

"Yeah. This clubhouse is for kids without families, isn't it?"

"Correct."

"It's nice out there!" Sonic exclaimed as he sprinted into the kitchen. His handed the snow cone to Shadow. "Here you go." He looked at Amy. "Where's Silver?"

"Upstairs," Amy replied, "crying."

"Tell me you didn't make him-" he sighed when Amy nodded. "Then I'll wait 'til he calms down."

"'Yo, Sonic!" Sonic turned around to see Knuckles walking towards him.

"What's up dude," Sonic said, smiling.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said as he appeared from behind Knuckles. "Do you know where my tool box is at?"

"No. Do you know where you left it?"

"I left it in the workshop yesterday and now I can't find it."

Sonic put his hand on Tail's shoulder. "We'll look for it, okay?"

Tails nodded, his blue eyes sparkling with joy and hope.

Shadow remembered that he still needed his dad to sign his school papers. He pulled the small pile of papers out of his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Shadow jumped when Sonic appeared next to him.

"My dad needs to sign these papers," Shadow replied looking around the room for something to write with. He smiled when Sonic handed him a pen. "Thanks."

"So," Sonic said, standing behind Shadow. "You're going to forge his signature?"

Shadow sighed as he began writing. "Yeah."

Sonic's eyes twinkled with delight and sudden admiration. "That's so cool!"

Maybe it was just him, but Shadow swore he could feel Amy glaring daggers at him.

Yay! I finished! I know it's been a long, long time since I've updated, but, hey I don't spend my entire life in front of a computer. Lol. So comment and, if you didn't already, you should check out my other stories! Bye for Now!


	7. That's the rules, just accept it

I have been so busy with school! Anyway, to all of you who have stuck with me through this: thanks, it means a lot to know to that I have devoted fans. To those who have started reading my other stories or have started this one: I hope you enjoy these stories because I make them for all of you guys. Please review and check out my other stories! They need reviews… badly.

Chapter seven: that's the rules; just accept it

Shadow tried to open his front door as quietly as he could. He only opened the door enough for him to squeeze through. His ears perked up when he heard voices coming from the living room.

Shadow froze in place, realizing what day of the week it was; get drunk and watch random football games with your lazy, worthless friends Tuesday!

"All right!" One of Shade's friends exclaimed. "Did you see that touchdown?"

"Hell yeah!" Another one yelled. "They're winning!"

Shadow turned pale as his father said, "we're out of beer! Luckily we have more in the kitchen."

Shadow relaxed himself as Shade stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey," Shade said, pointing a shaky finger at his son. "It's about damn time you came back."

Shadow managed a faint smile. "Yeah. I'll go up to my room now."

"Hold on a second," Shade replied, blocking Shadow's path. "Do you want some food?"

Shadow shook his head. "Um, no thanks."

"Are you sure?" Shade face was inches away from Shadow's.

Shadow gagged at the revolting smell of alcohol coming from Shade's mouth.

Shade turned on the stove. "You have to eat to stay healthy."

Shadow frowned. "But I'm not hungry."

"Did you eat while you were out?"

"No," Shadow lied. "I just don't feel like eating."

Shade grabbed Shadow's hand. "Your hand. It's so small." He yanked off Shadow's white glove. "Look how bony these fingers are!"

"Uh yeah," Shadow mumbled, wondering why his father was being nice all of a sudden.

Shade put his hand a few feet above the burner. "I love electric stoves. They always cook the food to perfection and are… rather hot when touched."

The T.V in the living room went silent as Shadow screamed in agony.

Three other hedgehogs (Shade's friends) rushed into the kitchen to see Shadow curled into a ball in front of the stove with Shade standing over him. Shadow clutched his burned hand to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

Shade turned to face his friends. "Well, I think we should have a little fun with him. Who wants to go first?"

"Wait," one of his friends said. He had yellow fur and grey eyes. "You mean…"

Shade nodded. "Exactly."

Shadow's red eyes widened as Shade and the other three hedgehogs closed in on him…

~Angel in the night~

"I win again!" Sonic yelled, raising his hand up for Silver to high five him.

Silver just looked at the ground. "I miss Shadow."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah. I miss him too."

Amy frowned. "Wait a minute. How did you know Shadow's name, Silver?"

"My powers," Silver replied. He looked at Sonic. "Are you going to play another game?"

Sonic grinned. "Yeah!"

"No," Amy whined, "I don't want to play Pictionary anymore."

Sonic gasped. "And why not?"

"Because you're cheating!"

"How am I cheating?"

"You're a great drawer and Silver's really smart, even though he's only four."

Knuckles sighed. "Yeah, and I'm not smart at all."

Silver glared at Amy. "Are you mocking my intelligence, pink girl?"

Amy smirked. "It depends on you see it; what I said could be a rude insult, or I could be complimenting you."

Silver stared at Amy, then whispered, "you just better watch out for yourself tonight while you're sleeping." His icy tone of voice made Knuckles and Sonic scoot away from him.

"Well," Sonic said, trying to lighten to mood a bit. "We can play another game if you want."

Amy was about to reply when the kids heard pounding on the door.

Sonic sighed. "I'll get it. You guys decide on what you want to play."

~Angel in the night~

Sonic smiled when he opened the door. "Shadow! You're back!"

Shadow was bent over, gasping for breath. Sonic's eyes widened when Shadow hugged him.

"Can I stay with you guys tonight?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, sure," Sonic replied, blushing a tiny bit.

Shadow sighed. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver." He walked past Sonic and headed for the kitchen.

Sonic frowned when he noticed an extreme difference in how Shadow was walking. "What happened?"

Shadow turned around. "What?"

"Why are you walking like you're hurt?"

Shadow forced himself to smile. "Oh. I fell. Messed my leg up. That's all."

Sonic nodded, not really believing what Shadow said. "Well. We're playing a game in the kitchen. Do you want to join us?"

Shadow shook his head. "No thanks. I just want to sleep."

~Angel in the night~

"Hey," Silver said after Shadow had gone upstairs. "Was that Shadow?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, sitting on the brown leather couch, staring longingly at the ceiling.

Silver sighed as he sat down next to him. "He was walking weird, wasn't he?"

Sonic looked at Silver. "How did you-" He stopped himself in realization. "Your psychic powers. Right."

Silver nodded looking at the living room carpeting. "Yeah and I know why."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Silver looked at Sonic. "Shadow was attacked."

Well that's the end for this chapter! I was doing this during the school week so that's probably why this chapter is so short. That and the fact that I wanted a good cliffhanger and I wanted to update this story. Sorry if the title doesn't necessarily make sense. At first, it seemed like it did but now I'm having second thoughts about it. I'll keep it as it is for now. Hey, as I said at the beginning, if you like this story, you should check out my other stories! By the way, I have a beta profile! I'm still learning how to beta read but I'm willing to check your stories! Reviews are appreciated! Oh yeah, I should explain my writing tool. If you see a ~(Story name here)~ That means I'm changing scenes in the story, or skipping a line so certain parts aren't jumbled together. See you in the next chapter!


	8. Time to Think

Hello! I have been getting better at adding chapters to this story in a timely manner. J However, if it seems that I have not uploaded in a while please forgive me since I haven't been exactly free from homework and school/ family and friend related things all the time. I was going to do something special at the end of my 'Psychic Dairies' story, but I decided, "Hey, why don't I put that 'something special' on this story as well?" So I did. Be sure to look for it at the end of this chapter… after you read the story of course! XD

* * *

Chapter Eight: Time to Think

After school, Shadow decided he wanted to go home. Sonic- being concerned about his friend and his living arrangements- had given him his phone number just in case he wanted to call him.

Sonic stared at the clubhouse door blankly for what seemed like an eternity, before pulling out his key and sliding it into the keyhole.

"I'm home," Sonic said, not particularly caring whether anyone had heard him.

Footsteps then warmth as Silver hugged his older counterpart, nuzzling his face into Sonic's chest, sighing deeply. "Welcome back," He whispered.

Sonic smiled. "Okay. What do you need?"

Silver released Sonic, stepping back a few feet. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you do that… little 'ritual,' it usually means that you want or need something."

Silver cracked a small smile. "Well, I was going to ask where Shadow was… but your mind already answered my question."

Sonic yelped in pain as Silver smacked him.

"How could you let him go back there!" Silver's honey golden eyes were filled with rage. "You're such an idiot!"

Sonic wondered how a sweet, intelligent young kid could turn into a boy who lashed out at people with rude comments and insults and would be willing to injure his friends if he didn't get his way.

"I-he wanted to go back," Sonic mumbled, not sure if the words were coming out correctly. He smirked when he realized something. _Hey, I'm older than he is! I should be picking on him. It shouldn't be the other way around!_

Silver pointed to the door. "Go get him."

Sonic shook his head. "How about you go get him? If you want him that badly then go. I won't stop you."

Silver was about to reply when the phone rang. He picked up the cordless phone and handed it to Sonic. "It's for you."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he snatched the phone from Silver, trying to emphasize the fact that he was mad at him.

He cleared his throat as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

He could barely make out the words on the other end. "I attic can come?"

Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry, but can you speak up?"

"I'm in my attic. Can you come over?"

Sonic smiled, recognizing Shadow's voice. "Sure. Why are you in your attic?"

"Just because. Now when you get here, don't ring the doorbell. You'll see this round window beside the house. Wait below it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes, then."

Sonic smiled. "I guess you will." Sonic continued to hold the phone to his ear, knowing Shadow had hung up already.

Sonic snapped out of his trance when he heard Silver singing.

"'Sonic and Shadow sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an adopted baby in baby carriage!'"

"Shut up!" Sonic exclaimed, throwing the phone at Silver before running out the door.

~Angel in the night~

Sonic sighed as he sped towards Shadow's house. He usually liked to run when he had something bothering him. He enjoyed the wind blowing kisses at his face and hearing the sound of his feet pounding against the solid earth. But he didn't seem to care about that, since there was one problem that he couldn't shake off. That thought that stayed in the back of your head. Even though part of you has forgotten it, the other part knows it's there, waiting to rear its ugly head.

_How could I possibly like Shadow that way?_ Sonic thought. _We're just friends. Good friends._

"_Are you sure?"_

Sonic nearly fell when he heard someone else speaking to him. He relaxed when he realized it was only his conscious arguing with him.

_I'm positive._ Sonic thought._ He doesn't like me that way either._

"_But he kissed you. That has to mean something. Right?"_

_Yeah, but that was just a friendly kiss._

"_It didn't seem that way."_

_Well that's the way he intended it to be._

Sonic stopped when he reached Shadow's house. He walked to the side and noticed the window.

The window opened and a rope made out of blankets floated out of the window. Sonic pulled the blanket rope to the side of the house, grabbed hold and climbed up.

~Angel in the night~

"You made it!" Shadow exclaimed, grabbing Sonic's arm and helping him through the window.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah."

The scene was ruined as Sonic's conscious started speaking again. _"See? You're smiling like a lovesick fool! Just admit it: you're madly in love with him!"_

"Will you shut up!" Sonic growled.

Shadow looked at him. "I'm not saying anything."

Sonic waved his hands apologetically. "No, no. I wasn't talking to you."

"Who were you talking to?"

"I- um, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Oh, okay," Shadow said, kneeling down next to one of the many boxes on the floor, shuffling through its contents.

The speedy blue hero twiddled his thumbs nervously. The wallpaper was peeling off the attic walls and the air was thick with the sickening scent of mothballs and nail polish remover. Every time Sonic moved, the old wooden floor boards creaked, causing Sonic to jump, in fear that the floor was about to collapse underneath him.

Shadow noticed Sonic fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. Without looking up he asked, "Are you scared?"

"No," Sonic lied. "I'm okay."

Shadow grinned evilly. "Then let's get started then."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"_Ha, you're such a pervert!"_

"Oh my God, just leave me alone all ready!"

Shadow sighed. "We can hang out another time if you really have something on your mind."

Sonic frowned. "No. It's okay."

"So what do you to do?" Shadow asked. He kicked the floor in boredom. "I mean I don't exactly have that many games."

There was a tapping at the window. Sonic frowned when he saw Silver. "What are you doing here?"

Silver smirked. "I thought I'd inform you about our new visitor back at the house."

Sonic's ears perked up. A new kid to add to our family?"

Silver nodded. "Yep. Amy's happy because the newcomer is a girl."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm. "Let's go meet her!"

* * *

And that concludes chapter eight. I didn't think of the title until I was almost done with the chapter. Lol. J I am happy with how this chapter came out. I want to thank pantedgieQueen13 for helping me discover the attic scene! You should go check out her stories as well! So as I said in the beginning, I was going to put a little something in the end. And here it is! A sample of my finished book, The Five Warriors!

_Book One: _

_The Awakening… _

_Prologue: _

"I've failed… Master."

"Are you telling me you let them get away? Jami?"

Jami looked down, trying to avoid meeting his master's hateful glance. "I tried, but you know how strong they are and-"

"Enough!" He roared so loud that the ground shook, like an earthquake, knocking buildings off their foundations. "You're stronger then the five of them put together! How could you-"

"They've unlocked the key to their full power, master…"

The master's eyes grew wide, and then everything around him faded into blackness…

_**20 years later…**_

_** Chapter One**_

"Come on Tom!" Rachael called, "We're going to be late!"

Ever since they finished seventh grade Tom always seemed to be in his own world. Now it was the first day of eighth grade and he seemed more out of it than ever.

"Wait a minute sis!" Tom replied. "I have to get ready!" He yanked off his favorite sonic pajamas, threw on a t-shirt, shorts, and his blue sneakers, and opened the door.

"Okay I'm ready now. Rachael?" Tom said. "Where'd she go? Probably downstairs with mom." As Tom reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard Rachael's voice in the kitchen.

"I know I should have breakfast, but school starts in twenty minutes! Besides it's only a half-day today."

Rachael turned to see Tom staring blankly from the hallway.

"There you are! Come on, we're going to be late!" She yelled as she grabbed Tom's arm and yanked him out the door.

~The Five warriors~

"We made it!" Rachael squealed when they reached the bus stop. There where at least twelve other kids, all waiting for bus#21 to pick them up, and drop them off at Willsmore Middle School to start their eighth grade journey.

"Hey Rachael!" The twins turned to see Rachael's two best friends, Jackie and Nicole sprinting towards them.

"What's up, Jackie?" Rachael asked, while the girls were bent over, trying to catch their breath.

"Rachael, you'll never guess what happened this summer," Jackie replied, while Nicole looked like she was about to spontaneously combust from too much excitement.

"Uh, let's see, you got your belly button pierced?" Rachael knew how much Jackie wanted to have her belly button pierced. She wanted a pierced ever since she started middle school, but her mom said she had to wait until she turned sixteen.

"No, mom still hasn't changed her mind, but good guess though."

"So, do you give up?" Nicole asked.

"I guess so," Rachael replied glumly.

"I met a guy!" Jackie squealed in delight, while Nicole seemed to nod in approval.

"She told me last night," Nicole announced proudly.

"Why didn't you call me?" Rachael asked, as if not calling her about a boy was the worst thing in the world.

"Sorry, it was really late and my mom said I could only make one call." Jackie replied, trying to calm her friend down. Tom looked down the street for the bus. _Girls, _Tom thought, as he turned his head to look in the other direction.

"Hey." Tom whirled around to see a boy who was dressed in an all black attire. Tom stared at the boy for a few seconds. Realizing he was not going to say anything else, Tom decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Tom Dolton, and you are?" Tom stared hesitantly at the boy, suddenly eager to hear an answer.

"You know, I've pretty much traveled the whole world, and have gone to nearly every school on earth, but I've never gone to this school before." The boy

stared blankly at the house across the street from the bus stop. He then turned back to Tom, who was still trying to figure out if what the boy told him was a code, to help him decipher his name, or if what he was saying, was true.

The boy sighed. "My father is a pilot, and he has moved to different locations all over the world for his job."

"What?" Tom asked, confused. _This does not make any sense, _Tom thought.

"But, all this doesn't matter that much to you, now does it?"

Tom jumped at the sound of the bus pulling to a screeching halt.

"All aboard the Willsmore Express!" Mr. Cicero called, as the doors seemed to magically spring to life, opening, as if to welcome and honor the new eighth graders. Immediately, the boy started walking towards the bus.

"Wait!" Tom called as he ran after him. Just before the boy was about to get on, Tom grabbed his hoodie sleeve.

"What- oh it's you."

"You never told me your name."

"It doesn't matter."

"Please," Tom begged, "I told you mine."

The boy looked around before answering. "It's… Trent." Tom watched as Trent walked back towards the bus, and got on, before climbing on himself. He saw Trent sitting in the back by a window. The seat was large enough to fit about six to eight people. There where three girls on one side, huddled around something, which Tom assumed to be the latest top-end 'Fashion Teen 101' magazine. Tom traced his thoughts back to Trent.

_He has no one to sit by,_ Tom thought, as he felt himself walking towards Trent. Trent made no movement as Tom sat down next to him. Tom sighed; he

could already see that it was going to be a long, quiet ride to Willsmore Middle School.

_** Chapter Two**_

"Welcome eighth graders!" the principal bellowed through his favorite megaphone. Some kids jumped, while others glared, wondering why the principal was always so enthusiastic on the first day. 

"Good morning, students," the principal paused, waiting for the kids to fall back into the normal school day pattern.

"Good morning, Mr. Berwyn," the kids chirped back, as if in a hypnotic trance, that could not even be broken by a simple snap of the fingers.

"A' hem, as you know, sixth grade students are to report to room 104 to meet your homeroom teachers. They will tell you where you need to go, and what to bring with you for the rest of this week." Mr. Berwyn nodded to Mrs. Foxx, one of the two deans. "Mrs. Foxx will show you the way."

"Come on kids," Mrs. Foxx called. "Follow me!"

"Someone seems a little nervous," Jackie muttered under her breath, while watching Mrs. Foxx stroll away, with the sixth graders following eagerly in tow.

Rachael giggled. "Yeah. Either that, or she's a little too happy."

"Seventh graders," Mr. Berwyn continued, "are to report to the LMC, and eighth graders, you will be going to the auditorium with Mr. Hinsdale."

Tom shuddered. He never did like Mr. Hinsdale. He just creped him out. Mr. Hinsdale stepped forward, but to Tom, it looked like he glided.

"It is my pleasure to be your guide today." He scanned the crowd of bouncing eighth graders, and then added, "especially for the new ones."

Maybe, he was imagining things, but Tom could have sworn he saw Mr. Hinsdale lick his lips after uttering those last five words…

* * *

So what do you think? Comments and reviews are always appreciated! See you next chapter or maybe sooner if you read my other stories! J


	9. Surprise!

Hello! Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate your thoughts and comments! But enough of my talking. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter nine: Surprise!

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, jumping onto Sonic as he entered the living room.

"Amy," Sonic said through choked gasps. "I… can't breathe."

Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at Silver. "Does she always do this?"

Silver nodded. "Yes. She thinks one day she and Sonic will get married!" He chuckled. "That'll never happen."

Amy's ears perked up at the young hedgehog's comment. She whirled around, her Piko-Piko hammer suddenly appearing in her hands. "What'd you say?"

Silver smirked. "Nothing."

"Guys," Sonic said, "you're going to scare away our new member!" He looked around the room. "Where is she?"

"Knuckles and Tails are showing her around," Amy replied, smiling sweetly at her crush.

Sonic snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He turned to Shadow. "Shadow, how would you like to be a part of the Freedom Fighters?"

Shadow frowned. "Freedom Fighters?"

Sonic smiled. "It's our nickname. So, would you like to be an official member?"

"But, I'm… not an orphan."

Sonic was about to reply when someone opened the front door.

"So," Knuckles said as he entered the room. "What'd I miss?"

Sonic smirked. "Not much."

Everyone became quiet when a purple cat with golden eyes walked in behind Knuckles.

She glanced timidly at the ground. "Hi."

Knuckles sighed. "Yeah. She's not much of a talker." He laughed when the cat blushed with embarrassment.

Silver stared at the newcomer, remaining silent.

Amy noticed Silver staring and smiled. "You should try talking to her. You're shy too, so I'm sure she'll like you."

Silver glared at Amy, a turquoise-colored aura appearing over his hand. "How about you mind your own business for once," he said through clenched teeth. "Before you get hurt."

"Bring it on, tough guy!" Amy yelled, swinging wildly at Silver with her hammer.

Sonic rubbed his temples, trying to remain calm. He smiled at the cat. "So, what's your name?"

The cat looked up at Sonic, smiling weakly. "Blaze."

"Do you have any powers?"

Blaze backed away, shaking her head furiously.

Sonic looked at Knuckles. "Did I say something wrong?"

Knuckles frowned. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about that," he whispered. "Try changing the subject."

Sonic nodded. "Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. You know Knuckles, and," he pointed to Shadow. "This is Shadow."

Shadow waved at Blaze.

Sonic and Knuckles frowned when Blaze waved back to him.

Sonic cleared his throat. "And the two fighting are Amy and Silver." He elbowed Knuckles in the side, not wanting to scare Blaze by sounding upset. "Where's Tails?"

"Working in his shop," Knuckles replied. "So, have you made your final decision yet, Blaze?"

Blaze nodded. "I'll stay… for now."

Sonic smiled. "Great to have you. There's a spare bedroom upstairs." He looked at Shadow. "Have you made your decision?"

"But I'm not a-"

Sonic shook his head. "You don't have to be an orphan to join."

Knuckles frowned. "But Sonic, you said-"

"He doesn't need to be an orphan, Knuckles."

"But you made that rule."

Sonic glared coldly at the echidna. "Well I'm changing the rule. You should show Blaze her room."

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked once Knuckles and Blaze left.

Sonic sighed. "Nothing. So, have you been going through tough times at home?"

Shadow abruptly looked away from Sonic. "No. What makes you think that?"

Sonic smiled. "Look. I'm your friend, and friends help each other through hard times."

"There's nothing wrong at home, okay?"

Sonic slowly nodded, knowing that Shadow was lying. "Okay."

"I've made my final decision."

Sonic's ears perked up. "Really?"

Shadow smirked. "Yeah. I've decided to become a Freedom Fighter."

* * *

Wow, this is short. Well I didn't really aim to accomplish anything besides revealing our new team member. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I was wondering if I should make a new story called Hope. It would include some of my fan characters as well as Sonic, Shadow and Silver. It would be about… well I'll just give you the summary:

Seventeen-year-old Silver has been sick with leukemia since he was diagnosed at five. His older brother Sonic is an extremely popular senior in high school with a big secret: he's gay, and he has been secretly dating college student Shadow the hedgehog. Sunkist is busy trying to find a part-time job that pays enough to afford food and shelter for her and her sister Sunshine (since their parents passed away.) However, her hotheaded and stubborn attitude keeps her from getting one, so she decides to resort to… rather drastic measures. Can Sonic and Shadow keep their high school/ college relationship alive? Will Sunkist and Sunshine ever be able to live without constantly worrying about food and money? Can Silver win his deadly war with cancer?

Sonic cracked a small smile. "Life… isn't always perfect. There will usually be an event or problem that you don't necessarily want to occur, but it's not in your control to stop it from happening. You can't stop someone from dying when it's his or her time, or stop your friend from moving away. But you can hope. Hope that someone who you love whose sick gets better and hope that your friend doesn't have to move away." He felt a stray tear escape from his eyes and roll ever so slowly down his cheek. He felt it, yet he didn't wipe it away. "When everything else is gone, just hope."

Well that's all I have for now. Please comment! And if you do comment, tell me weather I should write Hope or not. I probably will, anyway, but it's nice to hear your honest opinion! Bye!


	10. The Older I Get

Hello again! Last chapter was a bit short. Hopefully now I can make up for that with this chapter! So these next chapters take place eight years after Shadow joins the freedom fighters (to avoid confusion. LOL) This chapter is dedicated to Midnight Moon XXX. Thank you for helping me get over my writer's block by reviewing my stories!

* * *

Eight years later…

~Chapter ten: The Older I get~

It was a crisp September afternoon. School had just let out. The school campus was overwhelmed as the Hillsboro middle school students flooded out the main doors and rushed to their cars or buses.

Sonic stretched his arms as he exited the school. He liked being the last one out of school. Not because he actually _liked_ school, but because he didn't want to take the high risk of being trampled. "It's finally Friday!" The speedy hedgehog yelled, not particularly caring about how many kids stared at him.

"About time it came, too." Sonic turned to see Silver walking toward him.

Silver was supposed to be in seventh grade. However, due to his intelligence, Silver was able to skip a grade.

Silver sighed. "Art class. Oh, how I loath that class with a passion!" He redirected his attention to Sonic, and smiled. "So?"

"So what?"

"How are things with Shadow?"

Sonic looked at the ground. "Good. Why are you asking?"

Silver smirked and his friend's sudden bashfulness. "Just curious. Have you kissed him yet?"

Sonic looked at Silver in shock. "Silver! W-why would you even think-"

"Just admit it! You're madly in love with him!"

"Madly in love with whom?" Shadow asked, walking up behind the two bickering hedgehogs.

Sonic turned away from Shadow, in an attempt to conceal his now tomato-red muzzle. "It's… nothing," he managed to say while trying to remember how to breathe.

Silver smiled. "So Shadow," he said, trying hard not to laugh. "Are you staying with us again, or are you staying at your house?"

Shadow sighed. "I don't know." He looked at Sonic. "But I probably should stay. Because I'm worried about Sonic's… mental state."

"I'll be fine," Sonic mumbled, still faced away from Shadow. "Go spend some time with your dad."

Shadow frowned. "I don't want to spend time with my dad."

"Okay," Silver said, wanting to quickly change the subject. "Let's head home. Everybody else already left."

~Angel in the Night~

"SONIC!" Amy yelled as she sprinted up to Sonic, pulling him into a death grip.

"Amy!" Sonic yelped. "At least let me get into the house before you hug me!"

Amy released Sonic and stepped back, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

Sonic noticed Shadow staring off into space, an angry look plastered on his muzzle. "What's wrong?"

Shadow looked at Sonic. "If… if your dad likes you, how would you know?"

"Well every dad likes their kids."

"No. That's not the like I mean." Shadow looked around.

Sonic smiled. "Is this a private conversation?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes."

"I know of the perfect place."

~Angel in the Night~

Shadow frowned. "The roof?"

Sonic sat down on the dark brown paneling, and sighed. "Yeah. Nobody ever finds me here." He looked around. "Isn't the view beautiful?"

Shadow sat down next to Sonic and instantly knew why the blue speedster loved being up here; the trees with their fire red and orange leaves, and the sun setting in the distance, giving everything its light touched a honey golden glow.

"Wow," was all Shadow could say as he took the scene in.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah." He looked at Shadow. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How would you know if your dad… is in love with you?"

"Hmm," Sonic mumbled, looking at the sky. "Well I guess he would tell you he loves you a lot."

Shadow snorted. "Yeah. That'll be the day."

"Uh, he would probably show you more affection than a normal dad would."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Hug you more. Kiss you-"

Shadow gasped. "H-he kisses me! All the time!"

Sonic stood up. "He does? Well, that isn't right! We have to tell someone!"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand before he could run off. "No! We don't need to tell anyone. It's fine."

"Yes we do!"

"See! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would act like this!"

Sonic's ears drooped. He wanted Shadow to keep telling him things that no one else knew about. He sat back down.

They spent the next few minutes in awkward silence.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Sonic finally whispered.

"You've already seen me hurt," Shadow whispered back. "I just made up excuses for it."

"I try not to think about those times and try to think more about the… happier times when you're here with us." Sonic rested his head against Shadow's shoulder and sighed.

Part of Shadow wanted to push Sonic away from him, yet a stronger part of him wanted to leave Sonic as he was. He sighed and put his head against Sonic's.

Shadow looked down when he noticed Sonic's breathing was becoming softer. He smiled when he noticed that Sonic's eyes were closed. _He's asleep, _Shadow thought. He looked off in the sunset and soon felt his eyelids grow heavy with the desire to sleep. He nuzzled his head next to Sonic's and closed his eyes.

* * *

I finally finished! I'm so happy! So comment and review… please? I'll see you all next time!


	11. The Good Times, and The Bad Times

Hello again! Omg! This is the eleventh chapter. I made a story longer then ten chapters! *claps* I apologize if I am being random, but I really have nothing to say here… enjoy the chapter!

* * *

~Chapter eleven: The Good Times, and The Bad Times~

Sonic awoke to the surroundings of his room. The navy blue walls; the run down computer sitting on the wooden desk by the door; and the maroon-colored dresser that held the only clothing he needed, his snow white socks and gloves. He blushed when he thought about the night before. His muzzle became a darker shade of red as he remembered Shadow holding him as he drifted off to sleep, the everlasting warmth, the soft midnight black fur… He heard a soft rumbling noise, and after several minutes Sonic realized it was him purring.

Sonic pretended to be asleep when Silver entered his room. Sonic groaned when a pillow was thrown at him.

"I know you're awake, so stop pretending," Silver said, sitting on the end of Sonic's bed.

Sonic reluctantly sat up. "What do you want?" he asked. His words sounded more harsh then he wanted them to.

"I want details," Silver replied, cracking a small smile.

Sonic sighed, realizing what Silver was getting at. "I swear you're just like Amy."

Sonic yelped as Silver picked him up using telekinesis and flung him to the floor.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked, rubbing his now sore back.

"Don't _ever _compare me to the annoying, pink brat!" Silver spat before abruptly leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

~Angel in The Night~

The Freedom Fighters were enjoying breakfast when Sonic entered the kitchen. He felt someone watching him. He turned to see who it was, and jumped when Silver appeared next to him.

"So," Silver whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear, "are you going to give me the facts or not?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Sonic whispered back.

"I'm not concerned. I'm just curious."

"Fine," Sonic said. "Let's talk in the living room."

~Angel in The Night~

"So you took him to the roof and showed him the sunset?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Sonic replied.

"Then what?"

"I… feel asleep in his arms."

Silver gasped.

Sonic frowned. "What?"

"He likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, if he didn't like you, wouldn't he have pushed you away when you… _cuddled _up against him?"

Sonic smiled. "I think you're right!"

"_You know he's right, Sonic!"_

Sonic sighed. The perverted side of his conscious was back.

"_You should go to his house right now! When he opens the door, kiss him!"_

_No. Silver says he likes me, but I can't try to kiss him until he tells me he loves me._

"_That could take a while. Just pin him against a wall when no one's looking. Hey, he might even take it further!"_

"Sonic!" Silver exclaimed, shaking his friend to get his attention.

Sonic clicked back into reality. "What?"

"What are you going to do?"

Sonic frowned. "About what?"

"About Shadow!"

"Um, nothing, I guess."

Silver smirked. "Come on," he said, grabbing Sonic's arm.

~Angel in The Night~

Sonic sighed when he and Silver stopped in front of Shadow's house. "Why do you have do this to me?"

Silver smiled as he knocked on the front door. "You two… I don't know… there's some kind of magnetic connection between the two of you. The sooner, the better, anyways. You don't want him falling for someone else, do you?"

Sonic was about to reply, but stopped when the door opened, revealing an older-looking Shadow with turquoise-colored eyes.

Silver grinned. "Greetings! May we speak to Shadow?"

"No," Shade said, giving Silver a death glare.

Silver frowned. "This is urgent. We need to speak with him now.""He's busy right now."

Sonic's ears twitched when he heard whimpering coming from inside the house. He glared at Shade. "What are you doing to him?" He asked, through clenched teeth.

Shade frowned. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Don't try to lie!" Sonic exclaimed. "Don't pretend like you can't hear him!"

Shade chuckled, causing both Sonic and Silver to shudder in new found fear of the older hedgehog.

"The noises you're hearing are coming from the T.V," Shade replied, before slamming the door shut.

"Nice guy," Silver muttered.

"Those whimpering sounds were coming from Shadow, _not _the T.V," Sonic said, his anger quickly rising. He grabbed Silver's arm. "Come on!" He said, dragging Silver to the side of Shadow's house.

Silver smiled. "The attic window. Clever." He looked around. "How do we get to the window, exactly?"

Sonic looked at Silver, a slow smile appearing on the blue hedgehog's muzzle.

~Angel in The Night~

Sonic patted Silver on the shoulder as he looked around the attic. "Those psychic powers of yours really come in handy, Silver."

Silver smiled. "So, what makes you think Shadow's going to come up here? Wouldn't he just go to his bedroom?"

Sonic sighed. "Do we even know if he has a bedroom?"

Silver frowned.

"And he called me from the attic when I came over last time. I have a feeling this is the only place he can really get away from his dad."

Silver nodded in agreement. His ears twitched and he looked over at the attic door. "Someone's coming. Hide!"

Silver pulled Sonic behind one of the cardboard boxes.

"Why are we hiding?" Sonic whispered.

Silver put a finger to his mouth. Sonic shook his head and looked at the door. Both young hedgehogs ducked out of sight when the attic door opened. Sonic peeked over the box, and gasped.

Shadow was leaning against the door, holding his chest. Blood was pouring down the side of his face.

Sonic ran to the injured hedgehog. "Shadow!" he exclaimed. "What did he do to you?"

Shadow looked at Sonic, a look of horror on his face. "What are you doing here?" he wheezed.

"We wanted to see if you were alright."

"We?" Shadow shook his head when Silver came out from behind the box. "You two have to leave."

"We can't leave," Silver said. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine," Shadow replied.

"Did he kick you in the chest?" Sonic asked, noticing how much Shadow was wheezing and panting, like he didn't have enough air.

Shadow hesitated before nodding. "Please," he whispered, "just go."

Sonic noted the pained look in Shadow's eyes before nodding. "Let's go, Silver."

~Angel in The Night~

"Why did you leave him there?" Silver asked as he and Sonic walked back to the clubhouse.

"Because… he didn't want to leave," Sonic replied. "I can't force him to leave."

"But he was seriously hurt!"

"If you wanted to save him, why didn't you?" Sonic snapped.

"Because I don't care about him the way you do." Silver's voice was barely a whisper.

"Tell me one thing," Sonic said, looking Silver in the eyes, "What was Shadow thinking when he told us to leave?"

Silver was silent, trying to recall the details. "'please, Sonic, please leave. I really don't want you or Silver to see what's going to happen next.'"

Sonic frowned. "What's going to happen next?" His eyes widened when he realized what it meant. He whirled around and yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Silver put his arm around Sonic, in an attempt to comfort him. He noticed Sonic was shaking violently. "Sonic?"

Sonic turned and buried his head in Silver's silvery white chest fur. "We should've taken him while we had the chance," Sonic sobbed. "He's being raped by his dad now and we can't do a damn thing about it!"

Silver pulled Sonic into a hug, letting the older hedgehog cry.

* * *

I apologize if this seems a tad short. Review… please?


	12. Love Truly Blossoms at The Worst of Time

…I really try, but every time I go to write something here, I draw a blank. Enjoy the chapter, while I sit in a dark corner with a note pad and pen, trying to come up with interesting ideas to put here… lol XD

* * *

~Chapter Twelve: Love Truly Blossoms at The Worst of Times~

Silver concentrated. This move could decide his fate. He opened his eyes. "G… 5."

Knuckles slammed his fists against the kitchen table. "Damn! You sunk my battleship!" He looked at Silver. "How do you keep finding out where my ships are?"

Silver laughed, thinking the echidna was joking. The albino hedgehog's smile faded when he noticed Knuckles looking at him, a serious look plastered on his face.

Silver quickly regained his serious composure, and sighed. "It's just luck, I guess."

Sonic walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sonic," both Silver and Knuckles said at the same time."Hey," Sonic mumbled, sitting down next to Silver. He put his head on the table, and let out a long, audible sigh.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded, not lifting his head from the table.

"You should invite Shadow over!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I haven't seen him in days!"

Silver gave Knuckles a death glare. Sonic only sighed louder.

"I don't think Shadow will be able to come over today, Knuckles," Sonic whispered, propping his head on his arm.

Knuckles frowned when he noticed Sonic's reddened eyes. "Have you been crying?"

Sonic quickly shook his head. "No. Are my eyes red?"

"Yes."

"Must be my allergies."

Silver looked at Sonic- knowing full well that the blue speedster was lying- but he kept quiet.

Sonic got up and abruptly left the room. Knuckles looked at Silver, confused.

"Was it something I said?" the echidna said, completely clueless.

Silver sighed.

~Angel in The Night~

Sonic climbed to the roof. _No one knows about the secret staircase, _Sonic thought. _No one knows I'm up here…_ he sat down, letting his tears out. Sonic wasn't sure how much time had pasted; how long he'd been up here. He assumed it was a while, since the sun had already set and stars dotted the sky, and the faint outline of the crescent-shaped moon showed through the clouds.

"Why are you crying?"

Sonic turned to see Shadow standing a few feet away from him.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed. He blushed when he realized that Shadow saw him crying.

Shadow sat down next to him. "So?" he said.

"What?"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Sonic smiled weakly. "I was thinking about a lot… of things…" he whispered.

Shadow smirked. "You know, you're not a very good liar."

Sonic noticed the scar on Shadow's face. Very slowly, Sonic reached up and gently touched the scarred tissue.

Shadow looked at Sonic. "It doesn't hurt as much."

"Why do you let him do this?" Sonic asked.

"I can't exactly stop him. He's stronger than me."

"You can live with us, if you want," Sonic offered.

"I don't want to be a burden. And, I think the more I'm around my father, the less he'll try to bother me."

Sonic frowned. "Suit yourself," was all he said.

Shadow was taken aback by the cobalt hedgehog's sudden change of personality. _He's usually so stubborn._

Sonic blushed when he noticed how close their faces were. _It would be so easy to close the gap between us…_ His muzzle turned an even deeper shade of red when Shadow moved closer to him.

Before Sonic realized what was happening, Shadow gently pressed his lips against his. The moment was short lived, when Shadow quickly stopped his actions and moved himself away from Sonic, a look of horror on his face.

"I'm sorry," Shadow said, shaking his head as he covered his mouth.

"Shadow, it's okay-" Sonic began, but Shadow had already left, the roof door slamming behind him.

* * *

This is shorter then I expected. The next chapter should be longer. In the next chapter we find out what exactly happens to Shadow behind closed doors…


	13. Behind Closed Doors

Hello! This story is getting popular! I thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story, as well as my others! I published a new story called Wonderland. I would be so happy if some of you read it. It's really good! Like Silverexorcist mentioned in her story, The Maze, Sonic calls Shadow his master! XD

So this chapter shows what happens to Shadow behind closed doors. If you don't tolerate/ can't handle physical and maybe some sexual abuse, you can skip this chapter. I'll repeat any important information at the end of the chapter.

* * *

~Chapter Thirteen: Behind Closed Doors...~

Shadow quietly closed the door behind him. He was trying the 'if I'm quiet, he won't hear me' technique, knowing full well that the approach had failed before.

Shade was watching T.V in living room, lazily holding a beer bottle. He was clearly intoxicated.

Shadow made his way past the living room, and started up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shadow stopped mid-step and turned to see his father walking towards him.

"Upstairs," Shadow replied.

"You didn't even say hi when you walked in!" Shade whined, stumbling a little.

"Hi," Shadow whispered.

"I mean, most sons would worship the time they spend with their fathers," Shade continued, stopping in front of Shadow.

Shadow gagged at the smell of alcohol coming from his father's mouth. It was the same scent he smelled when his father and his friends...

"We don't exactly have a good relationship," Shadow replied.

Shade gently grabbed Shadow's chin with his hand, pulling the younger hedgehog closer. "We don't?" he whispered, smirking.

Before Shadow could get away, Shade smashed his lips against his. Shadow tried to pull away, but Shade wrapped his arms tightly around him. Shadow opened his mouth, in an attempt to bite his father, but soon regretted it. Shade slipped his tongue into his son's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Shadow knew this was disgusting and wrong; however, deep down inside him he felt a little pleasure.

_I shouldn't be enjoying this! _Shadow thought.

Shadow let out a soft moan as Shade scratched behind his ear. Shade stopped his actions and pulled away from Shadow, panting. "See?" he said. "We do have a good relationship."

Shadow shook his head.

Shade frowned. "You don't seem to think so?"

Shadow silently walked past Shade towards the kitchen. Shadow sighed when his stomach growled loudly. He opened the fridge and peered inside, looking for something to eat. Shadow yelped in both surprise and pain when Shade roughly grabbed his arm, yanking him from the fridge. Shade slammed the fridge door shut before throwing Shadow against it.

"Listen here, you fucking brat," Shade said through clenched teeth, "you don't walk off on me!"

"Why?" Shadow asked. "You never pay attention to me anyway, so why start now?"

Shadow gasped as Shade slapped him across the face.

"Because I'm your father," Shade replied, smiling when he saw Shadow rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Fathers actually care about their children," Shadow whispered. "Unlike you."

Shade punched Shadow in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Shadow rubbed the fresh blood away from his mouth.

"Surely by now you would've realized that I'm not like other fathers," Shade said.

Shadow grunted as Shade kicked him in the side. The intense pain coursed through Shadow's body, almost bringing him to tears. Shade picked Shadow up by the quills.

"You're a worthless, good for nothing hedgehog!" Shade spat.

Shade threw Shadow to the kitchen floor. Shadow quickly got up and ran out the front door.

Shadow made it to the sidewalk before he heard a siren behind him. He turned to see a black police car pulling up behind him. Shadow watched as the cop got out of the car.

Shadow nodded at the cop. "Good evening, officer."

The cop stopped in front of Shadow, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Shade the Hedgehog, you are under arrest," the cop said, cuffing Shadow's wrists.

"Wait!" Shadow exclaimed as the cop pulled him towards the police car. "You've got the wrong hedgehog!"

"Sure, and I'm the next president of the United States," the cop said, pushing Shadow into the back of the car.

* * *

So sorry this chapter is so short! If I showed you everything that happens to Shadow behind closed doors, I would have to raise the story rating. I would probably get some complaints, too.

What important things happened during this chapter if you skipped it: Shadow got arrested. That's it ^_^

I also want to thank Silverexorcist for giving me the cop's sarcastic line! XD


	14. Author's Note!

Hello everyone! I'm sorry about this not being an actual chapter. Before I can move on with the story though, I need your opinion on something. I was planning on making Shadow the seme in this story, and having Sonic be the uke. But, after receiving a review requesting Shadow as the uke, I realized that the situation in the story is perfect for Shadow being the uke!

So I'm asking you, my awesome readers, to tell me your opinion: Shadow as the uke or the seme? You decide!

P.S~, I have a deviantART account, and I want to write a one-shot, but I need your help! All you have to do is go to my Fanfiction profile, and click the link on my profile! I would put the link in this author's note, but links seem to 'magically' disappear when you put them in a story! :)

Bye for now!


	15. My First Jailbreak!

Hello, everyone! So in the little previous author's note, I asked you all what you wanted: Shadow uke, or Shadow seme. Here are the results!:

Sonic uke/ Shadow seme: 8 votes

Indifferent/ "It's your story. You pick!": 4 votes

What is a seme/ uke!?: 1 vote

And…

Shadow uke/ Sonic seme: …26 VOTES!

Shadow uke it is, then! And I would like to thank you all for voting! Now… On with the story!

To sonadow fanlove: you wanted Rouge in the story, so now Rouge is in the story!

To everyone: I'm pretty accommodating of your thoughts and ideas. If you want me to include a certain character/ idea in one of my stories, just ask. ^_^ And I will give you credit. I'm not the kind of person that's like "that's a great idea!" *takes idea and doesn't give you any credit*

On with the story! (For real this time.)

* * *

~Chapter Fourteen: My First Jailbreak!~

Sonic sat quietly in the living room, staring longingly at the phone clasped in his hands.

_Why isn't he answering? _Sonic thought, sighing. _He usually answers the first time._

"He's not answering, is he?"

Sonic looked up to see Silver leaning in the door frame, his golden irises filled with concern.

Sonic shook his head. "I tried five times already."

"Maybe he just needs some time alone," Silver replied, taking a seat next to Sonic. "I mean, after the kiss and all-" he stopped when he noticed Sonic glaring at him. "Sorry. There's nothing else we can really do but wait. We can't exactly force him to answer our calls."

Sonic was about to reply, but the ringing off the phone cut him off. He looked at Silver, a slow smile appearing on his muzzle.

"Well?" Silver said, frowning. "Are you going to answer it or not?"

Sonic eagerly hit the accept call button, and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," a voice mumbled in the receiver.

Sonic frowned. He couldn't make out the voice since there were loud bangs and yelling in the background.

"Who is this?" Sonic asked.

"It's Shadow."

"Shadow! Where the hell are you?"

"…In jail."

"Why are you… forget it. Silver and I will be there as soon as we can. Until then, just sit tight, okay?" Sonic waited for a reply. "Shadow?" Sonic slowly pulled the phone away from his ear after he heard a click.

"Where is he?" Silver asked.

Sonic looked at Silver. "Jail"

~Angel in The Night~

"Into the cell!" the police officer ordered, roughly pushing Shadow into one of the smaller cells, slamming the door behind him.

Shadow looked around, attempting to take in his surroundings. There was a steel bunk bed, dressed with only a blanket and one pillow each. Across from the bunk bed was a toilet stained black and green from years of use without being cleaned. A sink and broken mirror sat adjacent to the toilet. The only light came from the single barred window and the cell door.

Shadow shuddered. _I haven't even been here an hour, and I already hate this place with a passion! Please hurry up, Sonic._

"Well, well! Hello, handsome!"

Shadow jumped slightly, and looked up at the top bunk bed, only to be greeted by greenish blue irises staring back at him through the darkness.

"What are you here for, hun?" she asked.

Shadow sighed. "A crime I didn't commit."

He stumbled backwards when someone landed in front of him. He looked to see a white and tan bat wearing a black jumpsuit with a pink, heart-shaped chest plate and pink and white high heel boots.

"They all say that," the bat said, smirking.

"But I didn't," Shadow replied. "My father committed the crime, and since I look almost exactly like him, I got arrested instead!"

"Wow. Tough break, kid." She stared at Shadow in what seemed to be deep thought.

Shadow frowned. "What?"

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Shade, would he?"

"How do you know my dad?"

"I have a cousin who is best friends with your dad. Shade was such a delinquent when he was younger! There were constant rumors that he was in a gang, that he worked for a drug lord..."

"Really?" Shadow said.

"Yeah, but those rumors quickly died down, so I don't think they were true." She looked at Shadow. "I'm Rouge by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Rouge. I'm Shadow," Shadow replied as the two shook hands. "So what are you in here for?"

Rouge chuckled. "Well," she said. "If you must know, I love jewels and gems, and I am a well-known jewel thief. I attempted to steal some of the famous jewelry from the local museum, and… I got caught." She held her head in her hands. "How can you call yourself a master jewel thief if you get caught!"

Shadow frowned. He wasn't one known for his comforting skills.

"Shadow," a voice whispered.

Shadow looked around.

"The window," the voice whispered.

Rouge's bat ears must've picked up on the voice because she ran the window. She pushed off the ground and floated up to the window, flapping her wings ever so gently.

"Hi," she said, waving to the person through the window.

"Who is it?" Shadow asked, attempting to climb up the wall the reach the window.

"Two hedgehogs. One's blue, and the other one is white."

"Silver!" Silver yelled from the outside.

"Oh, sorry," Rouge said, waving her hand in apology.

Shadow was finally able to grab one of the window bars to heave himself up. He stared at Sonic. _He actually came, _Shadow thought.

"Don't worry, Shadow," Sonic said, giving Shadow a thumbs-up. "We'll bust you out of this place quicker than you can say I'm a free hedgehog!"

"I'm a free hedgehog," Shadow said.

"I wasn't being serious," Sonic replied as Silver floated up to the window.

Silver held his hand out. Shadow jumped slightly as the bars started glowing. Rouge watched in awe as the bars slowly moved apart until there was enough space for Shadow to squeeze through.

"Come on, Shadow!" Sonic said. "We can't be seen."

Shadow was halfway through the window when Rouge cleared her throat loudly.

"You aren't just going to leave without me, are you?" Rouge asked, frowning.

"Umm..." Sonic mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Well..."

"Sonic."

Sonic looked to see Silver standing beside him, eyeing Rouge.

"We have to break her out as well," Silver continued. "She'll rat us out if we don't."

Sonic nodded. He smiled at Rouge. "Come on!"

Rouge grinned as she squeezed through the opening. Silver quickly fixed the window with his powers.

The four raced down the street. Sonic skidded to a halt once they were a few blocks away from the police department.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed, throwing his arms out to stop Shadow and Silver from progressing any further.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Cop," Sonic said, pointing ahead.

A officer wearing a navy blue uniform was walking towards them, casually sipping from his cup of coffee. He yelled when he noticed the four.

"Run!" Silver yelled. He turned and sprinted down the sidewalk, Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge right behind him.

They turned into a dark alleyway, and slid behind a dumpster.

"How did that cop know?" Sonic asked, panting slightly.

"He was the cop that arrested me," Shadow replied, leaning against the dumpster, trying to catch his breath.

Silver looked at Rouge, then back at Sonic and Shadow. "Um…" his voice trailed off as he thought about what to say that wouldn't offend the bat.

"What's wrong, hun?" Rouge said, staring seductively at Silver. "You afraid the mean cop's gonna get you?"

"No!" Silver exclaimed, his muzzle turning a dark shade of crimson. _I really hate this bat…_

Silver looked up when he heard a choking sound. Sonic and Shadow were staring at him with cheesy grins like they were about to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Silver asked, glaring at the two.

"Oh, nothing," Shadow replied. His smile faded and he turned to Rouge. "Do you have anywhere to go? You can stay with us if you want."

"Thanks," Rouge said, standing up, "but I have jewels to steal." She flapped her wings, and rose into the air. "I'll consider your offer, though." She turned to fly off, but stopped. "And thanks for helping me escape," she said. "I owe you guys one." And with that, she took off.

"She seems like a nice girl," Sonic said. "I mean, she has Silver head over heels already!"

"Shut up!" Silver snapped. "I don't like her that way!"

"Alright, alright!" Sonic said, holding up his hands in apology. "Stop getting so defensive." He looked at Shadow, smiling. "Let's go home. I'm sure Amy will be _elated _when she sees you!"

Shadow laughed as the three walked out of the alleyway. _I can't explain it, but I'm happier with Sonic and the others, _Shadow thought, smiling. _I feel more comfortable and welcome with them. I feel like… I have a real home…_

* * *

Aw, the tear-jerker ending! Just kidding. So, like I said on _Solanum_, I'm going through a lot which is why I kinda just disappeared. Sorry ^_^' But I'm back, for the most part.


End file.
